For You
by AdrenaVeris
Summary: AU Her heart for Death. And Death for her heart. It's a special occasion for them both. Valentine's Oneshot


**A/N:** So this is a Valentine's oneshot. It's a very strange story. Very strange. The original idea belonged to Athyra-senpai. She gave me the skeleton outlines, I wrote it. So if you think it's rather peculiar, blame her.

Special thanks to ghikiJ-san for her beta and omega-ing! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own K-on

* * *

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**For You**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

She first heard of Death when she was only a little kid.

"Ignorance is bliss" was such an overly-used statement that no one bothered to take it seriously anymore. However, like many other redundant sayings, this one was also built from truth.

A scary yet very realistic truth.

For a little girl like herself, who just entered kindergarten, Death was nothing but some comical figure in story books or cartoons. Other children were scared of It because their parents warned them about how terrifying Death was.

Not her. She was curious, very curious, like she was with everything else.

Why were all the illustrations different? As far as she knew, Death was some skeleton wearing some sort of black cloak carrying a cool-looking scythe. Other times, Death was depicted as a demonic spirit holding a paper lantern with Its sickly long fingers and nails. Just what did It look like?

So, while all her friends wanted to meet Santa Claus or Mickey Mouse, she wanted to meet Death. Why not? She'll be the bravest kid, and no one would dare to call her stupid anymore because she'll be the first person to ever meet Death.

Alas, she was still just a kid and had no idea how to plan such meeting. And of course, she had no idea what the meeting would entail either.

This was just an innocent goal set by an ignorant kid.

It was impossible for the energetic little girl to predict that she would grow to understand Death so well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She tried to stay awake, she really did, but it was too much to expect from her as she had been up since dawn and she sat through the wake in such stiff black kimono. And now, she was supposed to stay up the entire night for the vigil.

Her grandfather had passed away, not that she understood what it meant.

All she knew was the cheerful old man was sleeping soundly through all that monotonous sutra and that everyone seemed subdued. Her mom was crying even, so she tried her best to keep still and not disturb anyone. Hopefully her mom would feel so proud of her that she would forget to be sad.

She was pretty much ignored the entire day though. Bored and confused, she slipped out of the room unnoticed. Why were her parents and relatives just sitting there, watching her grandfather who had been sleeping the whole day?

It was pretty dark out there in the hallways, so she had to wave her arms about in case she ran into something. Moments later, she walked straight into the wall. Groaning, she turned and continued walking, only to run into another wall. What the heck? Did she already reach a corner or something?

She squinted and barely caught the sight of a stranger walking past her without so much as a glance. Aha, so this person ran into her instead! How rude. Now she finally understood why people would just frown and reprimand her for her behavior.

"Hey, shouldn't you apologize?" The little girl felt giddy at being able to speak so loudly after so long. Her voice, though, seemed to be lost on the stranger.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Never mind the stranger was much taller than her and that her tone of speaking was even ruder than the stranger's action already. The little girl skidded in front of the figure, blocking its path.

She looked up.

Then tears automatically flowed out of her eyes.

She was not scared. Rather, this stranger's eyes looked so tragic and so utterly lifeless that she felt her energy seeping away at the sight of this beautiful person with long black hair. It was a murky, fathomless black, darker than even the special pitch-black color worn by the people attending the funeral. It was like a void that sucked all the surrounding light in.

"…I have no business with you."

She wiped her eyes, embarrassed at being caught crying. And during this brief moment she closed her eyes, the stranger was gone.

Although, she was certain that she felt the comforting hand of her grandfather patting her head when she returned to the room.

She didn't know why, but she instinctively muttered, "good-bye, Jii-chan."

* * *

She had a chat with Death when she was in elementary school.

Well, a chat might be exaggerating, since she was the only one who really talked but that didn't make the conversation less enjoyable! She could not believe her luck. The stranger was the same one she saw at her grandfather's funeral.

And this time, she was able to see the figure more clearly.

Armed with knowledge gained in elementary school, she decided that this entity must be what people called Death. That was the only explanation she could come up with. No one believed her words though, not that she cared or anything. She had seen Death, and lived. That was how awesome she was.

None of her friends would understand how she was so optimistic. Her mom was rather angry with her attitude, trying to explain the severity of dying.

She grinned, which was her way of answering everything.

All their worried fussing just flew over her head. It was incredible! One moment she was goofing around with her friend on top of the monkey bars, the next moment she was blinking down at her own body on the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cool, so this was how a spirit separated from the body! She wondered why and how though. Fascinated, she poked her own cheek, surprised that she could still touch the body when she was supposedly just a spirit.

She grimaced, seeing something red flowing out of her head. She remembered the annoying sting whenever she tripped and scraped her knee. This 'blood' thing was just a nuisance, really. She supposed she'd have a heck of a lot of stings when she returned to her body.

Huh. What was she supposed to do now? No one could see her, it seemed. She stood up, deciding to utilize this special ability to explore the playground or even sneak into other people's houses, just to see if she can go through the walls or not.

Then she saw Death.

The world around them turned monochromic instantly, and the abyss outlining Death was pulling any remaining light in again. She looked into Its eyes fearlessly.

Her eyes burned, wanting to shed tears but this time, she was able to rein in her inexplicable emotions.

"You're Death, aren't ya?"

It did not reply. It merely walked towards her unmoving body on the ground. Death was really quite pretty, she decided. It had pale skin, long eyelashes, and gleaming black hair that didn't lose its luster even as light continued to diminish. It was also of tall stature and It wore velvet-like black dress that seemed to flow insubstantially. Death was elegant in every way.

Heh, way prettier than all those grisly depictions the society had of Death.

"Ne ne, do you, like, carry a scythe or something?"

It ignored her.

"Do I go to the afterlife now? Um, let's see…I don't think I've been that bad of a person, so I can't be going to hell right?"

It continued to stare at her prone body.

Rolling her eyes, she tugged at Its dress, surprised that she could actually touch it.

Death finally faced her.

"…it is not the time yet."

"Huh?"

Death walked away from her.

"Wait wait wait! I want to get to know you better! Come on, just when I see you again after so many years!"

Death stopped.

A small burst of pride in her chest. Heh, that got Its attention, didn't it? "Yea, I've seen you once before. Don't you remember? Then again, you probably have a lot of jobs to do…"

Death continued walking.

"Fine! Don't answer me! I'll get you to talk to me, I swear!"

Death turned around.

"Is that so?"

"You bet!" She held her thumb, giving It the brightest smile she could.

Death's face was still blank.

"You won't see me again."

"Wha-?"

Then It was gone.

And she found herself groaning in pain on the hospital bed.

So, this was what 'an encounter with Death' was like. Her dad claimed she had hit her head too hard, because she quite enjoyed this meeting despite that aggravating pain that stayed weeks later.

* * *

She went on an impromptu date with Death during her vacation in her first year of high school.

Sure, she had been swamped with school work and stuff after her chat with Death, but she never forgot her promise to make Death talk. She was not one to break a promise after all! However, she had no idea how to meet Death. She had considered hitting her head again – well, she actually tried falling from the monkey bars, but all she got was a horrible headache.

Strangely, even with her stories, she was still quite popular with people. She made lots of friends, friends who either viewed her tales as fiction, or just brushed them off as delusions.

Except one friend. Hirasawa Yui really believed in her, and that automatically made the girl her best friend.

The two of them hung out together a lot; they both liked to explore foreign areas like adventurers. Better yet, they both enjoyed life to its greatest potential.

And so it was during her trip with her best friend that she inadvertently found herself standing in front of Death's doors.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The weather forecast warned them about high tides, but they didn't listen. They still went out to the beach to play volleyball and to look for hidden treasures. They swam in the ocean and joked around as usual. The last she remembered was a huge wave swallowing her, and she was unable to surface because her feet got tangled by kelp.

When she opened her eyes again, she was alone in some dark cavern.

So dark that she couldn't see anything.

What was up, what was down?

Was she floating?

Where was she?

She couldn't even see herself!

Where… was she?

Did she…die?

No!

Not yet, she had so many things she wanted to do! She didn't want to die yet! And Yui, where was Yui?

She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself but she realized, with horror, that she could not breathe.

Her hands shook as she touched her own chest and felt nothing.

No thump.

Then she saw something amidst all this darkness. Beautiful alabaster skin.

Everything went grey.

She could see clearly now. That raven-black and dull grey eyes. Instead of the sorrow she felt years ago, her heart was filled with elation.

And she could hear it beating again.

The fear was gone, replaced by the sheer joy of seeing a long-lost friend.

"How peculiar, smiling at me when you should be begging for salvation," Death spoke coolly.

Now that she was old enough, she could finally appreciate how lilting Death's voice was. Such a silk-like voice, so rich and velvety that could easily lure people into eternal sleep, was resonating in the depths of her memories.

"Why shouldn't I smile? I'm glad to see you."

"Hnn," Death was indifferent as It approached her, "You are not meant to be here. Not yet."

"Huh?"

"Go back."

"Wow, I'm quite resilient towards Death then huh?" She grinned cheekily. Death frowned.

"I cannot take lives not meant to be taken. Now go. You've seen me far too many times."

"Whaaat? Come on, it's been so long since I last saw you. I just want to chat with you. I don't want to go back yet."

"Were you not distraught, just a few moments ago?"

"Yea, that's when I was alone. Now you're here with me."

"…get out."

"Heh, so this is where you live?"

"…I don't live."

"Er, right, because you're Death and- gah! I don't understand this at all! Too confusing! But damn, this place is so gloomy! How can you stand that? There's like, no color at all!"

"I cannot understand your human way of thinking."

"Huh. Right. Well, lemme teach you then!"

So for the rest of the day (or night?), she talked about her life, of her adventures and friendship with Yui, of her dreams and future. Death did not reply and merely listened to her.

At first she thought she was ignored but at the end of her babble, Death spoke.

"You really are quite lively, aren't you?"

"I guess so. People always told me I'm too energetic."

Then, an amazing thing happened. She stared at the corners of Death's lips, which slightly curved. "Perhaps that was why I could not take you. Go back to your friend and don't come back again."

Death stood up, Its flowing black dress emitting a strange chill. She was taken aback by the sudden feel of temperature, something she was unaware about only moments ago.

"You should not have touched me or rather, ran into me back then when you were just a child."

"Wait-"

When she opened her eyes again, Yui was sobbing her eyes out and practically choking her with a bear hug. Yui's mumbles were incoherent, but she could make out her best friend's words.

"I'm so happy you're alive. Please don't die!"

She was very touched by Yui's words.

She did not want to die.

But she could not let go of Death.

Just how weird was she?

Was she really insane? But she truly could not let go of Death, not after seeing the eternal loneliness It was condemned to.

People despised It, cursed It and feared It.

Not her.

She wanted to understand Death more.

* * *

She proposed to Death on Valentine's Day during her last year of high school.

Her parents were dumbfounded as to why her daughter bought a black and white pair of rings. Their daughter was too young for marriage and, seriously, what was going on in her head? They often worried about her illogical antics.

It was just too overwhelming that their daughter had so many near-deaths within just a few years.

At first they thought their daughter was suicidal, but it didn't seem possible. After all, she loved life so much to seek death. Not to mention, she showed no signs of depression at all, and she always appeared to be more energetic and strangely determined after she recovered from those accidents.

Some of her friends even jokingly asked her if she found it thrilling to die and revive again.

She only answered them with a wide grin as usual.

Thrilling, perhaps, but not in the conventional sense.

It was the thrill of discovering something that had been missing in her life. Or life, in general. Death gradually grew to tolerate her presence more and more. Perhaps It didn't notice, but she sure did. It became more emotional than It ever was. Just seeing a hint of annoyance, hearing a hint of amusement, and all sorts of reactions were enough to make her want to try harder.

No matter how painful (literally and metaphorically) the process was, she continued meeting with Death because to her, It was so much more than Its name.

It became her reason for living. Or not living, she should say.

Yui was convinced that she had fallen in love with Death.

She laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So I think I've told you enough stories on how Valentine's Day works?"

"I've been around long enough," Death was sitting gracefully on the chair, staring at her motionless body on the bathroom floor. "Your life force never ceases to amaze me, human."

"I know, right? And thanks to this, I've been more and more tolerant of pain now! It's just the rehab phase that's annoying. I had to make sure all my stunts were bad enough that I'd get to see you, but not that bad that I would take a long time to recover and try my next stunt again. Heh, not that people weren't suspicious of my behavior already," she rubbed the back of her head, also looking at her own body sheepishly.

Such experience always made her marvel at how fragile life was.

Or perhaps she was just special? She made contact with Death when she was just a little girl after all.

"Tolerant of pain, I see," Death spoke softly.

"Yea! So no worries, I'm fine-"

"You've become too numb. You're too attached to me," Death stood up and growled firmly, "You can't keep doing this."

"Yes I can. How else will I see you? And," she boldly walked to Its side, "You're right, I'm too attached to you."

"Why? Can you not feel it? You do know why everything turns so colorless when I am around, correct? Also, my dress, the reason for its hue."

"Yeah. Which is why I want to take the dress away from you, just so you don't have to bear the burden anymore. Oh, I mean it literally too," she grinned, waiting for Death to scold her harshly like It always did.

Yet, red adorned Its otherwise pale cheeks.

"You strange, stupid human."

She laughed and pulled It into her arms. She almost winced at Its coldness, and It didn't miss her reaction.

"I am unfeeling, aren't I?"

"No you are not. You talked to me. Hell, I bet you can just ban me to oblivion or whatever, but you didn't. You kept me alive," she hugged Death tighter, "You opened up to me. Cold? Cheh, I'll warm you up."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Do you feel that? Can't you hear it? That's my heart. Pretty loud huh?"

"I am Death. I don't have a heart and even if I do, it will never beat."

"Well, my heart will just have to beat for the both of us then," she grinned again, "Dance with me?"

Through awkward movements, the two gradually found a pace they could both follow step by step while listening to the strong and steady beats of her heart.

With a final spin, she leaned in and planted a deep kiss on Death's lips. Contrary to her expectation, Its lips were warm.

Death returned her gesture just as passionately.

The junction between life and death was so utterly beautiful yet colorless, so entwined yet so distant, so fervent yet so quiet. She couldn't see it but she didn't need to, not when she could just feel it.

Her ears burned with nervousness. Why should she be nervous? She went through so much before, so this should not scare her.

"Errrr I kinda want to give you something," shutting her eyes, she held up a white ring with a trembling hand. "I-I want to…er…dammit, why can I say it properly!"

After moments of hearing nothing, she dared to open her eyes.

Death was smiling.

Her heart pounded faster than ever.

"Then I should give you something in return too," It was still wearing that achingly beautiful smile. Lusterless smoke surrounded Death's delicate fingers until it solidified into a single stem of black rose.

"Valentine's Day, ne? For you."

She accepted the rose gingerly, admiring its soft and real texture. Gorgeous, just like Death Itself. Ah, perhaps It didn't really understand the significance behind the rings, so she should elaborate further then.

Just as she was about to slide the ring onto Its finger, It was gone.

And she found herself on the ambulance stretcher, though she could barely feel the pain. The paramedics were shouting something unintelligible, not that she cared.

She grinned groggily at the stem of rose in one hand, and the pair of black and white rings in another. Ah, the black rose was now red. Perhaps it always had been; it simply lost its color during her encounter with Death. Now that she was back in the realm of living again, its life returned as well.

Death became such a huge part of her life, didn't It?

She started to plan their next meeting already.

Except she had no idea she will never see It again.

* * *

She was finally caught Death before she could graduate.

No, she became Death because she no longer lived.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everything was white.

Blinding, excruciating light piercing into her body and soul.

Where was she…?

"So, any regrets?"

She blinked, barely adjusting to the only color in this unidentifiable dimension.

Red, merciless eyes.

"…you're not Death," she muttered in confusion.

A grey shape formed around those vermillion orbs - a skeleton of some beast, dripping blood from the eyes sockets and trickling all over the white bones. Its gapping jaws appeared to be smirking at her.

"No, I _am_ Death."

"No you are not. There was a different girl-"

"You mean the previous entity?"

"What do you mean?"

The skeleton cackled.

"You will not cheat Death again, human. You've evaded your fate far too many times by living. Such a foolish human, killing yourself on purpose when all others avoid doing so. You sealed your fate with your own hands."

"Wha- I don't care! Lemme see that, er, previous entity! As long as I get to see-"

"It never existed."

At that exact moment, she felt warmth left her body.

The skeleton's tail curled as if in amusement.

"Perhaps I should reword it. That 'girl' had gone on."

"Gone on…? Heaven? Reincarnation?"

"No one knows what comes after Death. I merely claim lives. What happened to the containers is none of my concern."

"…what are you? You can't be Death."

"I am Death. So was the previous entity you mentioned," those red orbs blinked slowly, "we are a collection of bitterness and remorse, nothing more. I am merely remnants of darkness that weren't purified. The previous entity had achieved enlightenment because it was no longer Death. It gained access to life – life you gave to that newborn girl."

"…so what are you saying? I will never see her again?"

"You won't. Because this time, you are _dead_."

"Dead…" She mumbled this foreign word, a word she should be so familiar with.

So, she finally died, so meaninglessly too.

Foolish indeed.

Chuckling sadly, she stared straight into those blank red eyes. "I'll take over your job. Like you said, I'm dead."

"You are just a measly human-"

"Not anymore. I'm just a mere spectre chasing after Death, stuck between the two realms. A collection of negative feelings huh. Well, I understand why De- I mean, that girl was so emotionless in the beginning then. Because all she could feel was what she had. That was all she ever had."

"Until you gave her more," the skeleton cracked again. "Very well. I shall find a way out of this endless stretch of light then. And you, you will be doomed to eternal darkness in my stead. You chose it."

"Of course I did. I choose everything myself. I do not regret. And who's to say it's gonna be dark forever?" She grinned lightly, holding up the rose and two rings. "I will find my light again."

The skeleton rumbled. "If Death doesn't consume you first."

"It won't," she laughed, "Because I am now Death."

* * *

She married Death on Valentine's Day during her last year in high school.

She was completely ignorant of Death or rather, her knowledge of Death was dormant until this special occasion called upon it in a fairytale-like manner.

She had always been scared of the supernatural simply because she did not understand it. She feared things she could not see or comprehend. To stop herself from seizing in terror, she would always redirect her focus by thinking about things she liked, such as cute toys and romantic encounters with her fated love. Some people, including her parents, chided her for her child-like fantasies, but she still clung onto those dreams because it felt real to her.

Of course, a part of her knew everything was just part of her imagination. Fragmented images and feelings of eternal despair always spun in her memories, and a purgatory condemning her to watch lives vanish was just a part of her nightmares.

Yet, surreal reality embraced her in the form of a single stem of black rose.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Look!"

She tilted her head, puzzled. Her best friend Kotobuki Tsumugi pointed at the black-haired girl's locker.

"This is-"

"A rose, on Valentine's day! And there's a ring on it too. I wonder who it's from," Mugi smiled dreamily, "there are so many girls in your fanclub, so perhaps-"

"No, I don't think it's from them. This rose feels different," the recipient of the rose held up the beautiful flower, breathing in its unique fragrance. Her heart ached as some of the petals fluttered to the ground. Why did the petals look so lifeless compared to the vibrant hue of the one still attached to the bulb? And that platinum white ring…it was hers, wasn't it? But how? Why did she feel this way?

"There are no cards. How do I know who sent this? Anyways, I'm going to the washroom. See you tomorrow, Mugi. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. See you tomorrow!"

Her reaction to the rose might seem cold but really, she felt absolutely nothing. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little girl was arguing how this rose could be from a secret admirer who would send more presents over time, and will gradually reveal themselves in an elegant manner that will sweep her off her feet.

She scoffed, shaking her head at such unreal fantasy. She would like to believe in that little girl but practicality always took over whether she liked it or not. Whenever she started feeling passionate about something, an irrational coldness would always douse that flare and leave a strange hollowness behind.

Groaning quietly, she turned on the faucet and splashed water onto her face. The freezing temperature cheered her up somewhat even as her body shuddered from the sudden onslaught.

When she looked up at the mirror, she noticed someone standing behind her.

A startled gasp left her lips as she spun around to face the stranger, only to find an empty space. She dropped her bag in shock as her hands sought for the rims of the sink to steady herself. Frowning, she glanced back at the mirror and saw the person was still there on the reflection. How…?

It must be some kind of joke to scare her. Some people found her frightened reactions funny and often tried many tactics to make her cry. Well, she was surprised alright yet rather than feeling scared, she felt familiarity with the darkness surrounding her visitor. Perhaps that was why she hadn't screamed yet.

The stranger's lips curved, as if hearing her inner thoughts.

Her eyes trailed this entity's attire - an unfathomably black robe and a skull mask with leering fangs that only showed the lower half of the person's pale face. Eerie amber eyes were glowing from the chasm-like sockets, the only thing illuminating the surrounding shadows. How did everything become shades of grey before she could notice?

She turned around again, frustrated to find no one here still. Was she hallucinating?

Then something slowly rolled out of her bag - the single stem of rose.

Yet, instead of the vibrant red hue she saw earlier, it was of the same black like the stranger's robe.

Mesmerized, she bent down and picked it up.

"It's Valentine's Day, isn't it?"

She almost flinched at the raw, cutting edge of the stranger's voice. There was a lurking destruction behind the tone, an unstoppable insanity formed from decades and centuries of-

Deaths.

She should panic at this revelation yet she only whispered in reply. "And my time is up? On a day like this?"

So, was this person a messenger of Death, ready to bring her to the afterlife?

"Oh, so you know. Well, I'm merely giving you an invitation to experience this special occasion like no others. Come to the roof. We shall discuss further." The figure suddenly vanished, but that same snarling, hollow voice still resonated in the chambers of her heart.

She could not resist the temptation to follow this stranger, to explore the vines pulling and coaxing her into the abyss she knew so well.

When she got to the rooftop, still holding the rose, she noticed that the sky was grey. In fact, everything was grey except for herself and the stranger.

They were both black and white. The only color marring this colorless canvas was the stranger's eyes.

"Who are you?" She knew the answer somehow, yet she still sought for confirmation.

"Death."

Instead of terror, she found herself relaxing. So she was right then. She was scared of dying and all those supernatural occurrences but she wasn't scared of Death. No, she _knew_ Death.

"…are you even the same person?"

Blinking, she found Death standing right in front of her with Its pale hand right beside her cheek, close but not touching.

"Such lively eyes…are they grey? No, they're blue-grey, aren't they?"

There was such softness under that rumbling voice, so gentle that it made her lean toward Its hand instinctively. Yet It pulled away.

"No matter…I just want to chat with you that's all," Death smiled, "you were never talkative anyways."

_Death shouldn't smile…right? It almost seems…too nice. _But she knew otherwise. She knew why the robe was so black. After all, it was stained with the blood and screams of the condemned, splashed by the regrets of premature endings and unrequited feelings.

Of course it was black. It was the only shade that could absorb everything, even a colorless hue like light.

"Will you…listen to me?"

"I've always listened to you," she walked towards the railing and sat down, patting the area beside her. Death smiled again.

It spoke of the only Valentine's Day It ever remembered, of how It danced with the only person It ever loved and all the reckless stunts It pulled for the girl. Yet they never had the chance to be together, not when they were separated by different dimensions.

She was right about her first impression though. Death's eyes glowed with warmth, not indifference. So Death can love too. It loved life, didn't it?

She understood Death's anguish, she truly did.

There was also a terrible longing in her heart, her strong, beating heart that was trying to tell her something.

Urging her to do something for Death like it had done for her so long ago.

"Ah, my time is up. Can't slack off for too long. But I'll just have to make up for it," Death stood up, but she pulled at the sleeves of Its robe.

"You shouldn't touch me," Death reprimanded quietly.

"Then why did you, when you were still a kid?" She replied boldly, also standing up.

Death only shook Its head, chuckling. "What are you talking about? After sharing the story with you, I'm convinced that you are not…yes, it's better this way. It's near your graduation isn't it? Graduate for me, will you? I never had the chance to do so."

"…will I see you again?"

"No."

"…why?"

Death remained silent.

She felt a surge of annoyance, a burning feeling that made logic insignificant. This feeling was 'anger', wasn't it? She was furious with Death.

"If you don't want us to see each other, then why are you here? Why did you give me this?" She held up the black rose, where the platinum ring shone especially bright under the shades of those dark petals.

"…I'm just returning the rose you gave me," Death spoke slowly, as if It was reluctant to elaborate more. "As for the ring, I just thought it suits you. It does, doesn't it?"

She wanted to retort but she knew Death spoke the truth. She was platinum now just because she was a human being, an entity rich in emotions and life. She was the opposite of Death, who wore an obsidian ring on Its finger. Of course, obsidian was everything platinum was not.

But she knew otherwise. She just had to dig deeper to reveal a different color in obsidian. She remembered, albeit vaguely, that this Death had given her the platinum ring even back then when she was-

She grabbed the sleeves of Death's robe and pulled Its hand to her face.

It was warm and _real_.

Death wanted to retract Its hand but It couldn't, and she knew why. Death could not forget life.

"No, you shouldn't and you will not see me again," It said firmly, "see…you've been given warmth now. You've been given colors."

Death slowly pulled away, staring at the wetness on Its hand with wonder. She wiped at her eyes, frustrated at Death's stubbornness.

Impulsively, she pulled the skull mask away from Its face, revealing the same face that had haunted her memories since her birth.

"You have colors too, don't try to hide it," she wove her fingers through those sandy-brown strands that have dulled after being robbed of its essence for so long.

"It can't be helped."

Hearing Its quiet reply, she immediately embraced Death, reminiscing on how It had hugged her and how comfortable it felt back then.

"…you have a heartbeat now," Death did not further envelop her, yet It did not recede either. "You've been given a life."

She only tightened her hold, reluctant to let go of Death. "It's my heart's turn to beat for the both of us this time. I've been given a life, perhaps, but I'm not really living it am I?"

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Just like back then, except it was coming from her this time.

She knew what she had to do. No, she knew what she _wanted_ to do. She turned to face the world below her, all that bustling cars and moving people, a world that meant so little to her because she never belonged here.

Death did not even bother to put Its mask back on. "You're just like me, aren't you?" It seemed to have accepted her decision, watching her calmly.

"Because we're the same," she watched the scenery idly, breathing in the air like she had never breathed before.

"Did I choose the right day then?"

"Of course. Today is the day of celebration, of love and intimacy. Also, a popular day for something else…"

"Hmm?" Death leaned against the railing, playing with Its ring.

She laughed lightly and took the white ring from the rose, sliding it onto her fourth finger.

Yes, what was that phrase?

_For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death …_

_Until death…_

Holding the rose in one hand, she smiles at Death, the beautiful smile that captured Death so long ago. Death chuckled, a sound that invoked a powerful emotion in her so long ago as well.

Her heart for Death.

And Death for her heart.

Without any hesitation, she took the step forward off the roof, greeting the bustling streets below her one last time.

The petals from the rose continued to drift along the wind, decorating everything in brilliant red as their proper hue was restored.

…_brings us together.

* * *

_**A/N:**... no comment. I hope the ending isn't that vague.

Hope you've enjoyed it?

Happy Valentine's Day?

XD;;;


End file.
